Stuck in the Moment
“'Stuck in the Moment'” is a song from Justin Bieber's album ''My World 2.0''. Audio Justin Bieber- Stuck In The Moment Lyrics Trivia * Justin once met a fan had a crush on her, but they never saw each other again. "Stuck In The Moment" was written for her. * This is a song about a guy and a guy who love each other but people (friends and family) won't let them be together. Lyrics With you, with you I wish we had another time I wish we had another place Now Romeo and Juliet Bet they never felt the way we felt Bonnie and Clyde Never had to hide like we do, we do You and I both know it can't work It's all fun and games 'Til someone gets hurt And I don't, I won't let that be you Now you don't wanna let go And I don't wanna let you know That there might be something real between us two, who knew? Now we don't wanna fall but We're tripping in our hearts and it's reckless and clumsy 'Cause I know you can't love me here I wish we had another time I wish we had another place But everything we have is stuck in the moment And there's nothing my heart can do To fight with time and space 'Cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you See like Adam and Eve Tragedy was our destiny Like Sonny and Cher I don't care, I've got you baby See we both fighting every inch of our fiber 'Cause ain't no way it's gonna end right but We are both too foolish to stop Now you don't wanna let go And I don't wanna let you know That there might be something real between us two, who knew? Now we don't wanna fall but We're tripping in our hearts and it's reckless and clumsy And I know you can't love me here I wish we had another time I wish we had another place But everything we have is stuck in the moment And there's nothing my heart can do To fight with time and space 'Cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you See like just because this cold, cruel world Saying we can't be Baby, we both have the right to disagree And I ain't with it And I don't wanna be so old and gray Reminiscing about these better days But convention's telling us to let go So we'll never know I wish we had another time I wish we had another place 'Cause everything we did And everything we have is stuck in the moment Yeah I wish we had another time I wish we had another place Oh no no But everything we have is stuck in the moment And there's nothing my heart can do (nothing my heart can do) To fight with time and space (and space) I'm still stuck in the moment with you Category:Songs Category:R&B songs Category:My World 2.0 songs